Cat Trapped!
by Totomato13
Summary: AU. You know life's going to be a roller coaster when you have to live in the same house as somebody you hate.


_Hello! I originally wrote this as a one-shot, but then I thought about it and decided that this story had a shot at being a chapter story. Anyways, leave your opinion in the reviews about the matter. Enjoy~_

* * *

Cat Trapped!

By. Totomato13

Maka sat fuming in her chair. Currently she was in her father's lawyer's office and it was a pretty fancy one at that too. Immensely comfortable plush chairs lined up at a huge oak table took up the middle of the room while fine china ornaments sprawled out on the marble mantle at the far side of the room. The fanciness only proves that the lawyer Stein was, quite frankly, affluent. He probably raked in all the cash from getting rich idiots, like Maka's father, out of tough situations. Sighing, Maka wondered how such a simple thing like ice could whip her father from her life forever. Ice was so fragile. How could it have taken a life so easily?

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Maka Albarn was in a good mood. Well, a fantastic mood really. She found out she aced all her tests AND bought four brand new books. Yes, nothing could ruin today._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Skipping, Maka picked up the sleek, black house phone. She hoped the caller wasn't a solicitor, but knew not many other people called the Albarn's house phone. Papa had his cell and she had hers. _

"_Hello?" Maka said through the receiver._

"_Is this the family of Spirit Albarn? Unfortunately Mr. Albarn took a nasty crash on an icy road near I-305. I'm sorry to say that Mr. Albarn passed away ten minutes after arriving at the hospital…"_

_Maka dropped the phone as if it burned her._

"_Hello? Hello…" The smothered voice from the phone weaved its way up from its place on the floor as Maka ran for her keys. All thoughts about a cozy night in reading about strong heroines and drinking hot cocoa flitted away in Maka's panic filled mind._

"_He can't be dead, not after mama left me."_

Maka sat around her house crying and grief-stricken, her pigtails practically drooping displaying her mood, for four months straight before pulling herself together. She needed to be strong, not weak and pitiful. She had her grieving period, but now was the time to live her life again. Maka still loved Spirit Albarn even if he gave her so much grief over her sixteen years. Even if he left Maka with a huge weight on her shoulders like he always did, by dying on her suddenly.

He always left weights on her shoulders. Like the time he mother, Kami, left them and Spirit was a mess, acting like a heartbroken teenage girl.

"_Papa, get yourself together you're a freaking grown man after all! At least come outside for a little while." A ten year old Maka banged her still small fists on the white door of her parents' bedroom. Well, now it was just Spirit's bedroom. Maka was sad too, but she knew it would happen someday, since Spirit was such a rotten cheater. Knowing didn't stop Maka from feeling betrayed by her mother though. Knowing didn't stop Maka from breaking a little inside of her. Maka still needed to heal some more from this fresh wound, but after the three months passed; Maka was more accepting of the fact. She just needed her father back to help her heal._

"…_Maka, you just don't understand this hurtfulness because you don't date!" Papa's whiney, heartbroken voice carried out into the hallway._

"_That's because you won't let me date, papa." Maka replied, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Maka knew she wouldn't be dating for a long time after witnessing her parents situation._

_It was true that Spirit wouldn't let any boys around Maka. He would turn into a snarling bulldog at any male that approached her._

_Well, accept for one very infuriating boy that is._

"… _Well that's true too. Don't ever date, honey! If any dirty boys go near you, then you come to me, Maka, and I'll take care of them! No one goes near my precious Maka! Isn't that right Kami... WAH!" Spirit Albarn broke out sobbing again as he realized a certain missing somebody._

Great,_ Maka thought, _now we're back to square one.

"Maka."

Maka snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Stein's drawl. She looked up to see the silver haired man holding a packet of papers out to her. The man should know how bad car crashes could be, seeing as how he possessed nasty looking scars that wrapped around most of his face and body.

"I'm sorry but there's really nothing I can do. Spirit gave his entire estate and savings, worth more than five million dollars, to Blair." Stein didn't look very sorry. He had a smirk on his face as if he was amused by Maka's new status as homeless person, as if he gained pleasure from seeing her in misery. Maka gritted her teeth. Her hopeless father left even a bigger weight on her shoulder than she anticipated. How could he leave five million dollars to their cat, Blair, and none to her? He owned Blair for barely five months! Maka was his _daughter_! Did her lowly father seriously pick a cat over her?! Papa just came home one day, fluffy black Blair snuggled up in his arms, gushing about how cute Blair was and how they had to keep her.

Spirit's always been irresponsible. Maka would always have to clean up his messes after her mother got sick of the job and left them. She wondered why Spirit would even bother fathering a child if he was just going to mess around.

After mama left, Spirit Albarn took three weeks off before returning to his sick, womanizing ways. And that was his best record too, Maka thought ironically. Honestly, Maka almost fully believed that Spirit stopped his habits cold turkey. She should've known better.

"_Papa! I'm home! Let's go out to eat, okay? It might cheer you up!" Maka shouted as she stepped through the brightly lit foyer of the Albarn mansion. Knocking off her shoes and leaving her keys on the hallway table, Maka walked to her father's wing of the house. _

"_Papa? Are you-"_

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

_Maka stopped. What was that? Why wasn't her father answering? Somebody was in the house walking around and if it wasn't her father…Who was it? With adrenaline pumping itself through her veins, Maka looked around and snatched a thick, leather bound hardback from the hallway bookshelf. _

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

_Maka's head snapped to look at her father's bedroom door where the creaking sound filtered its way to her ears. It… sounded like… bedsprings. But what would an intruder do on the bed? Maka didn't give herself time to think about the answer as she rushed to the wooden door and threw it open, the air immediately gaining ten degrees._

"_Ughh. Mmpf. Oh, shit, I think I'm gonna…"_

_Whispers exchanged between the two naked lovers on the bed._

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

_The smell of sweat wafted through the air and Maka immediately crinkled her nose against the intruding odor. _

"_Spir-Spirit! Ahhh…"_

"_Shhh…Maka's coming home soon…I've missed you, baby."_

_Slack-jawed, Maka watched her father make love to a mystery woman before her eyes flashed with rage and she raised her weapon. _

"_MAKA CHOP!"_

Four more weeks later, Spirit's car spun out of his control on the icy roads. He always left Maka for people or things. He always left her own with no family when she wanted family the most. Her mother loved her, but she left her too. Only a postcard or two a month let Maka know Kami was even still alive.

Maka closed her eyes and slowly breathed in, and out. In. Out. In. Out.

_Hop_.

Maka's eyes snapped open to meet the golden orbs of Blair's. Maka tried glaring at the purring kitten, but couldn't manage to keep it on her face.

She sighed mumbling, "You're just too cute to be mad at."

Blair bashed her face into Maka's chin as her affectionate way of thanks.

"Well, that's interesting." Stein commented, still slightly amused at the way things were turning out.

"What?" Maka asked slightly wary of what was next to come.

"Spirit left explicit instructions in his will. Blair was to have the money, but her owner was the one who could actually use it. The owner(s) are determined by Blair choosing them. She chooses them by bashing her head into their face like she did just now."

_What? Did Papa… Did Papa actually leave me his inheritance secretly? He probably knew I'd be grateful for the money, but I wouldn't want to use it any more than needed since it was from him. Did Papa… actually… care for me? While I was convinced he didn't care about me and Mama all those times he cheated, even when he insisted he did… Did he really love me? I guess Papa's not that much of an idiot after all._

Maka smiled softly. While stroking Blair's soft, black fur, Maka thought of all her memories with her past father. Maka blinked back tears when she realized that Spirit had been a good father, certainly flawed, but he genuinely cared for her. He bought her books, comforted her when she cried, and protected her like one would precious china. A tear dropped onto Blair's fur and she leaped out of Maka's lap, discontented with the idea of wet fur. Maka cried freely now, her first time crying since her father died. Finally the cold, hard truth of what Maka lost hit her hard, and boy did reality suck. Maka could never undo that car crash. He was gone. Gone forever.

After bawling for an hour, eyes swollen and red, tears and snot everywhere, Maka calmed down. Stein had been smoking in the corner during the past hour and while he'd felt slightly uncomfortable with Maka's crying, he was also glad to see that Maka let all her pent up emotions out. Hearing the door of Stein's office open, Maka chose to ignore it, thinking that it was Maria, a very warmhearted and sympathetic lady that was Stein's colleague.

"Ah, I was waiting for you." Stein said.

Yes, it was probably Maria.

Now that she inherited all of her father's money, Maka wondered what she would do with it all. Maybe I'll buy so new books. I recently saw a series I've been dying to read in Death City Books and maybe a new pair of boots… Maka smiled a little at the comforting thought of new books and boots.

"Well. This is certainly interesting." Stein's amused drawl caused Maka to raise her head up to see what was going on. Her eyes immediately locked onto a teenage boy about her age with a head of spikey white hair. Is that…Soul?!

"So Blair would like two owners? Well, Spirit did say she was allowed to have up to two owners. I suppose he planned this. Who knew Spirit actually possessed a brain." Stein smirked, thinking that he might actually still get some entertainment even though Spirit died.

At those words, Maka's eyes snapped to the mass of black fur currently bashing her head against the boy's tan chin while resting in his arms. Her eyes widening, Maka looks at the boy's face, which now possesses a smirk full of sharp teeth and lazy red tinted eyes that stared right back at her.

"What?! What… What do you mean?! Soul can't be… He can't… What the hell are you doing here, Soul?!" Maka found herself babbling. If it wasn't for her shock, she would've been embarrassed by her stuttering.

Calmly, Soul responded, "Same as you, Maka. I'm here for the will reading. You know as well as I do that me and Spirit had an… interesting relationship." He continued to scratch Blair's ears to which Blair responded by purring rather loudly.

Yes, Papa saw Soul as a delinquent son, somebody he hated and loved.

Maka looked at Soul's calm lanky figure, to Stein's smirking and highly amused face and to Blair who, ignorant to the situation, went on purring.

Maka groans, crashing her head into her crossed arms on Stein's oak table.

I think… I think I might be back to hating my Papa.


End file.
